hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyonpyon
Pyonpyon is one of the birds that Nageki and Hitori grew up with at Heartful House orphanage. Early Life As he is living at Heartful House, it can be assumed that his parents were killed by humans, leaving him an orphan. Pyonpyon arrived at Heartful House between 2167 and 2168In the Hatoful Guidebook, Moa states that Nageki arrived at Heartful House when he was 2 years old. As Nageki was born in 2167, which means he arrived at Heartful House between October 19th of 2169 and October 18th of 2170 (it was likely somewhere in the middle, as Nageki states that his birthday wasn't near the day he arrived at Heartful House). In the original Hatoful Manga, Hitori states on Nageki’s one-year anniversary that Pyonpyon’s three-year anniversary was the following week. That would put Pyonpyon’s arrival at Heartful House about two years behind Nageki's arrival.. Hatoful Manga Original Hoppe appears in chapter 12, “Family Memories”. When Hitori calls for all the birds at the orphanage to gather, Pyonpyon asks what was going on. He, along with the others, rushes to greet the newly introduced Nageki. Pyonpyon is later shown playing outside and “dying” from Kanta’s Hatowave Pulsar. When Nageki is reading, Pyonpyon uses his whiskers to sense that Nageki is not a bad person and reports this back to Kanta. Pyonpyon participates in surprising Nageki for Nageki’s anniversary, and Hitori states that Pyonpyon’s three-year anniversary took place the following week. Overload! Overflow! EX Pyonpyon first appears on a one-page section titled “Family Memories” at the end of chapter 14, “Tanabata”. When asked what the River of Heaven is made of, Pyonpyon guesses that it was made of galactic mackerel. When Kanta announces that it was made of his poop, Pyonpyon believes him because pigeon poop is white. Pyonpyon also appears in a one-page section titled “Family Memories” at the end of chapter 16. He appears carrying ferns in both hands. Kanta tells him to leave and calls him a “suspicious grass bird”. In a final section titled “Let’s Go to Parrot-Yu!”, Pyonpyon visits a bathhouse with the other Heartful House birds when Hitori wins a book of tickets. Physical Description In cartoon bird form, Pyonpyon is a kiwi bird. In gijinka (human) form, Pyonpyon is small with large, hazel eyes and light brown hair sticking out in all directions from under his hat. His hat is a brown newsboy hat with a white dashed line. He wears a cutoff jacket the same color of brown as his hat with a dashed line around the bottom hem. One of the pant legs of his brown jeans is rolled up, revealing a white cuff. His yellow shirt has a design with a white egg surrounded by brown dots, and there is a brown dashed line around the bottom hem. He is barefoot. Personality and Traits Pyonpyon seems to have the ability to tell whether someone is good or bad using his whiskers as a sensor. Trivia * Etymology The name 'Pyonpyon' （ピョピョ、''Piyopiyo'') is a Japanese onomatopoeia for a jumping noise - which is reflected in the little kiwi's playful personality and behavior. Gallery http://hatoking.com/blog/scrap-hatofulhttp://twitpic.com/photos/moa810 Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Male Category:Heartful House orphans